Karma
by DOESNTWORKANYMORE
Summary: After the war, Annabeth had trusted Luke's spirit, which lead to Percy, being pulled into Tartarus. One year later, a hooded man returns, and creates complete chaos, but once the hood fell down to his shoulders, Annabeth had almost fainted, it was him, but shouldn't he be happy to be back? Obviously not, to find out more whether or not Annabeth will stop him, Click me!
1. Prolog

Karma

Author's Note (iSopokey): Hey guys! I've decided to make a story of Percy after the Fifth book of the Heroes of Olympus, (Not that I know which one that is…) and thought it would be nice to add a twist to what happens after the great war, so without further ado, here is the story.

Chapter I

Annabeth

Prolog

_Memories_, I thought, _How I despise them_. It wasn't long before I spoke, "Lights out guys…" They all nodded glumly, and I did as well. Ever since his disappearance, I couldn't forgive myself. I just couldn't forgive myself, and now, he was probably dead.

Once again, I had cried myself to sleep, the dark, unimaginable dreams had once returned, ready to take vengeance on my thought, making me suffer of sleep, driving my dreams, completely insane.

To my surprise, this dream wasn't torturing me, or at least, not completely. I was where it all happened, the day of the celebration, when me and him had returned from the war, and me smiling, because my boyfriend had a new title, or at least, he was given another title.

The one who had retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt, the one who had save the camp by retrieving the golden fleece, the one who had help me lift the sky, the one who had won the battle of the labyrinth.

The hero who had achieved the curse of Achilles, the one who had slain Kronos, the one who had finished off various of other missions, the one who had helped me survive Tartarus, the one who had finished of Gaea, the evil essence of mother nature.

What had I done in return that day? I had pushed him into Tartarus, at least, not purposely. It was that day that had not only changed my life, but everyone else's at camp half blood, including camp Jupiter.

I was in the woods, enjoying the scenery, waiting for Percy Jackson to return with the picnic basket, when all of a sudden, I saw someone I thought I would never see in a million years, the demigod I thought was truly stupid for what he had done, Luke Castellan.

He had come back and was forgiven, and he wanted to complete one thing before he would return to Esylum, he had wanted to kiss me, ask for my forgiveness, to assure himself I wasn't mad.

I, being the stupidest daughter of Athena, had accepted, completely forgetting about Percy, but little did I know, Luke wasn't in Esylum, and didn't care for me, he had wanted to get revenge, on the one person he hated, for ruining his destiny, Percy.

It was bad enough when Percy saw me and Luke kissing, but when Luke had opened a gate to Tartarus, and went through, grabbing the very shocked Percy, I had made a stupid decision.

I had held his hand, until Luke had tricked me, he had told me to trust him, and that I should let go, and that he wasn't going to do anything bad, and other stupid, very unlikely excuses, and I did it, I trusted Luke, and let go of Percy.

Percy didn't shout, yell, or resist. He had just stared at me, with those gorgeous sea green eyes, in disappointment, not believing that I had chosen Luke over him, after all we've been through.

I regretted this decision, and ran after him to grab him again, "You fool! Love always tricks the smartest people, doesn't is my sweet Annabeth?" Luke had said, I cried as the gate close, and then fading away, knowing that what I had done was stupid and selfish.

The thing was though, I hadn't told anyone what had happened, too embarrassed of my decision. Everyone had launched a search party after I filed in the complaint.

It had effected everyone, it was like a living chaos, something however, that would burn, until Percy Jackson was long and forgotten. Even that wasn't possible, Zeus, surprisingly cried as we arranged the funeral. Even Athena, had shown a lot of respect towards Percy, but she had eyed me from time to time.

All of this was in one dream, to seam that it lasted a hold day, it had only lasted a full night. I looked at the clock, I smiled remembering that at eight, I would have to kiss Percy to get him out of bed.

I looked around, and realized that no one was in the cabin, with a confused look on my face, I went took of my clothes, jumped into the shower, smiling to the fact that I had it all to myself, and hopped out when I was done, brushed my teeth, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and went to the mess hall.

When I stepped out the door, I stopped in my tracks, there was a strong sent, something I had remembered a year ago, _Tartarus_. Suddenly, that smell stopped, and was replaced by the salty air.

_Wait a second_, I thought, _The smell of salt in the air was only when Percy was around_. My eyes widened, first the smell of Tartarus, now the smell of Percy, I gasped, and ran off following the smell.

What assured me that Percy was at Zeus's fist? Because there was a whole crowd of demigods there, every single one of them, including the Aphrodite kids. I pushed through everyone, and made it to the center. My eyes widened even more, there was a hooded man, who looked sinisterly evil.

Somehow, I felt attracted to him, his aura was amazing, as if he was daring me to come, yet in a soothing way. He had a blood red leather hoodie, and ripped up denim jeans.

Whore black running shoes with purple laces, and he had a sea green cotton t-shirt on. The exact same clothes Percy did, when he went into the gate, but where the red hoodie came from, I don't know. Somehow, I seemed to know him…


	2. He Looks Different Now

Karma

Author's Note (iSopokey): None

Chapter I

Annabeth

He Looks Different Now

"Percy!" I yelled, I waved to him, and I pushed through of everyone who was in front of me, I felt like a maniac, but at the moment, I didn't care. I saw his hood tilt up, but his lips didn't move, he didn't smile, he just stood there, underneath Zeus's fist.

I was ten feet away, when he did the unthinkable. He swung his arms, and I flew back another ten feet away, I didn't know where or how he got that power, but I was too stunned to speak.

Thalia ran up to help me up, "Annabeth! Oh my gods who is he?" I had tears in my eyes, I knew Percy very well, and I could tell that it was him, a troubled teenager, "Thalia…" Percy started, I think he had a small grin on his face, as if he was amused that Thalia was shocked.

"Does anyone other than the fool who sent me into Tartarus know who I am?" His voice was sore and scratchy, he obviously had trouble speaking. I was frozen in fear, did he hate me for what I did?

Chiron, who was within the crowed, trudged up and spoke, "I am afraid not young demigod, would you like to clarify who you are, and what you are doing here?" Percy chuckled, it sounded as if he hadn't done that in a long while, which turned into evil laughter, "I will tell you, old man…"

Percy walked up, as everyone backed away, until he was in front of me, "I will destroy you, Annabeth Chase, and then, I will destroy the one who has made me suffer in Tartarus, making it worse!"

His voice echoed, as he pointed to the sky, "I Perseus Jackson," He said, as he pulled off the hood, the poor centaur's eyes widened, "Percy?" He asked, quite shaken, "Shall destroy the kind of Olympus!" Everyone gasped, and most of them fall down, as thunder boomed across the sky.

There we're streams of tears running down my cheeks, "Percy I'm so sorry! Please, just don't get yourself in any trouble!" _I had done this to him_, I thought, _It's my fault…_

Suddenly, all of the Olympians were standing in front of us, Zeus in front, the rest behind him, "You dare challenge me?" Zeus's voice boomed, "You dare challenge ME?!" Percy grinned, "I never said challenge, I said destroy!" Percy's voice was somewhat louder than Zeus's.

I stood, "Percy please!" But he threw me back to the ground, "Silence! I care nothing about you now Annabeth, you threw me into that mess," Then he turned to Zeus, "And you made it worse!"

"You took it as an advantage Zeus! You saw me lying in Tartarus, scared, crying, alone, and what have you done? Only tell Kronos where I'm at, only make the worse monster attack me, only let Luke and Kronos destroy me, and then reform me, you disgust me!" Percy boomed.

Every one of the Olympians gasped, un-including Poseidon, who was scowling at his brother for what Zeus had done, "You dare disrespect me boy!" Zeus had scowled.

Percy's head must have been boiling, because what he did was unexplainable, unimaginable, it was… Suicide, "Damn you!" Everyone gasped, including me, Percy Jackson, just damned a god, well, not exactly, but he still cussed him out, something that a demigod should never do.

But this, this wasn't just any minor god or Olympian, this was _the _king of Olympus, the most powerful, important, (So to speak) god that has ever lived. Percy Jackson was dead rat meat.

"I will kill you Zeus, right here, right now, and if anyone interferes… So be it, I will humiliate them, with something as measly as a _spoon_, understood?" All the Olympians shivered, probably knowing that Percy wasn't joking, "Percy, please reconsider, there's a slight chance if-" Poseidon was cut off by his son.

"Father, you reconsider speaking, what where _you _doing while I was gone?" He hadn't just insulted one god, he had also threatened another one, (Maybe even stronger then Zeus) I was shocked.

Percy made a very good imitation of his father, "Let me think, 'Oh what's that? My son is gone? The one who did all this crap and put up with my stupid older brother for five years straight, oh well, might as well sit on my throne and have another kid with someone else…' Is that what you did?"

Honestly, I smirked, it did kind of make sense, but Athena, (My mother) shot me a glare, "Anyway Zeus, let's get this party started!" In a blink of an eye, Percy was behind Zeus, riptide drawn.

"If you wish, but I warned-" He was cut off by a punch upside the face, and was thrown at the ginormous piece of rock that was named after himself, Thalia fell down, but I caught her, I would have done the same thing if someone I cared about came back from a year journey in Tartarus, and punch her dad.

It wasn't over, I looked to my right hearing bickering, I found Ares, Athena, Apollo, and Artemis holding Poseidon back, wanting to grab his son and run to the sea.

I knew it wasn't over quick, Zeus flipped up, and threw a huge strike of lightning, "Father no!" Thalia yelled, but all Percy did was roll his eyes, "Percy run!" I yelled, attempting to try to block the strike, but there was a yellow barrier sealing them, I wasn't sure who had held that, Percy, or Zeus.

Strike had hit Percy, and me and Thalia and Poseidon both yelled in unison, "Percy!" as Zeus chuckled, "Now that he's gone-" But through the smoke, a hand grabbed Zeus by the neck, and pulled him in.

After the dust and dirt cleared away, Percy held Zeus by the neck, and was chocking him, "I will kill you old man!" He growled.


	3. He Replies To My Call

Karma

Author's Note (iSopokey): Sorry for last time, I didn't have anything to say, but for now, I wanted to say thank you for all you great people out there who reviewed, but before we start, I want to let you know that any review would be awesome, even if you're a guest!

Chapter II

Thalia

He Replies To My Call

My eyes widened, and so did Annabeth's. Someone actually strangled my father, and out of all the people, it was him, Percy Jackson. He had changed allot during a year, and so did we.

I had felt so heartbroken when Percy left, that I couldn't stand myself, I left the hunt, I can't stand giving him up. The only reason I had joined, was because he and Annabeth we're together, or at least, they weren't at the time, but it was obvious.

I know what you're thinking, he's your cousin, and it's not right, stuff like that. But honestly, he's my cousin from my father's side, not my mother's, so I feel, a little less related.

So there you have it, I, Thalia Grace, have feelings for Percy Jackson. Most people think that me and Nico should totally be together, but honestly, I think that's gross. Not the fact that he's my cousin, which I treat him just like I treat Percy, relative free, but he's fourteen, I'm sixteen.

Plus, he creeps me out, and I don't think he's too much of a love boy, not saying that I want him to be, just saying, he's not a "Hey-you-want-to-go-out-with-me-and-have-a-romantic-date" Type of guy.

Then again, looking at Percy, who was strangling my father right now, he didn't look like who he used to be, but still, I still had those feelings. The thing is though, I don't feel them slipping away, and I don't want them to, I want them to stay, and maybe someday, they'll come true.

What I'm not going to do, is take him away from Annabeth, but right now, something felt wrong, as if Annabeth threw him away, which would literally make sense if what Percy had said was true.

I snapped out of the thinking stage I was in, and saw my father dying, within the clutch of my best friend, Percy. Everyone was yelling for him to stop, but he didn't listen. I saw golden blood spilling from my father's nose, and I panicked, "Percy! Please stop!"

His expression softened, and he looked at me, he looked back at Zeus who was dying, and somehow, his face started to regain color, his dust green eyes returned to his sea green eyes.

He looked confused, dropped Zeus, and stared at himself, "Zeus I'm so- I didn't mean to- I can't…" He turned and ran off towards his cabin, tears spilling out of his gorgeous eyes, something that he really doesn't do in public. Like I said, he changed a lot.

Everyone stared at me in awe, and then Leo popped out from the crowd, "How did you do that?" Annabeth looked like she was going to ask the same thing, I stared at myself in disbelief.

"I don't know…" But the way he looked at me, it almost looked like he too had feelings for me. _Whoa punkzie, you forgetting he likes someone else?_ I told myself. There was no way he likes me, it's impossible, _He changed allot_, My thoughts echoed.

I just wanted to sit down on a rock and think, but nobody was letting me do that, then Annabeth spoke up, she must have been thinking the same thing I was, "Maybe you should go talk to him…"

I frowned, "Why not you?" She shook her head in reply, "He's mad at me, I've done something… Me going up to him will only make the matters worse." I looked at the gods, than ran up to my father, "Are you okay?" He looked at me like I was insane, "Of course I'm not!" He snapped, and he shimmered.

Soon, everyone turned to ask Chiron questions, and soon all the Olympians we're gone, all except for one. _Aphrodite_, I thought, she signaled me to come, "What are you up to?" I asked viciously.

She smiled, "It wasn't me, but I would ask you the same thing Thalia Grace, what are_ you _up to?" I was confused, I didn't know what she was talking about, "Love can solve allot of problems, for instance, love solve this one in particular…" I arched an eyebrow, "I was only going to talk to him, nothing else."

She rolled her eyes in response, even when she did that, some boys whistled, I felt a twinge of jealousy rise up to me, "That's what they all say, then it ends up two demigods kissing." She sighed.

I chuckled, "Me kissing Percy? Forget about it!" She rolled her eyes again, "You know I can tell, right? Don't think I'm stupid when it comes to lo- err, _feelings_." I was now, officially creeped out, "You know nothing Aphrodite, and mark my words if father finds out…" I growled.

She sighed, "That's always the best, when it's a secret, secrets are always the best-" She was interrupted by a _Bling _sound, "Ooh, Shopping time!" She chimed, I almost gagged, _shopping time?_

Who knew that gods befriended mortals, or at least, some do... She shimmered away, and I turned to find Annabeth crossing her arms, "What was that all about?" My face turned red, I was a good liar, but Annabeth was smart, "She was telling me that you have nothing to worry about, he's fine with you…"

She arched an eyebrow, "Then why didn't she speak to me?" She was killing me, I couldn't find a good enough reason, "Uh…" Was all I could make it, she slumped, "He obviously likes you…"

"Ye- I mean no! He does, he's just mad, and-" She rolled her eyes, "You can't hide anything from me Thalia, I know him better than anyone else, due to his proximity of-" She went on about a scientific reason of why he likes me and how she knows it, "Listen," I cut her off.

"I'll get him to like you again," I smiled, but honestly, I wasn't good with hooking people up, "You can't! Didn't you here what I just said?" I arched an eyebrow, "Uh, no?" She just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Love doesn't work that way, and talking about me isn't going to do anything, so just chill, okay?" I nodded, so I stood up, and made my way to Percy's old cabin, cabin three.


End file.
